even in the dark, i know it's you
by saerusa
Summary: haise tahu ini rize meski dalam gelap sekali pun ・haise/rize


**tokyo ghoul (c) ishida sui**

**story (c) me**  
**standard warning applied  
catatan: saya udah mentok banget judul sumeri bhay banget i lov rizki tengkyu crossposted ao3 juga /berderai-derai/**

* * *

ah, Haise menerima segala kelembutan lentik jari menutupi matanya. ia melonggarkan genggam pada cangkir peppermint tea. sebagai ganti, ada borgol berbentuk sepasang lengan memerangkap turtlenecknya bersama kehangatan.

"Ayo Haise-kun tebak aku siapa." harum napas plum putih berbaur tawar embun. Haise kelewat puitis, baru jam tujuh lewat delapan. Haise melebarkan jarak pisin dengan rengkuhan yang makin ditarik gravitasi, kupingnya menangkap nada semanis madu dituang ke atas pancake. "Haise-kun..."

Haise tersenyum. "Rize-san?" ia bertanya, mengikuti arus permainan sesuai keinginan si pencetus ide.

Dalam imajinasi, Haise bisa memetakan cemberut mengukir raut wajah Rize. karpet tebal mereka menampung tumpukan buku dari lain galaksi. tidak satu topik. yang terbuka dan disisipi pembatas begitu minta perhatian di tengah bungkusan keripik kosong. kebiasaan Rize, Haise mendengar sayup channel televisi dinyalakan dan dibiarkan.

"Rize siapa?" ia masih bersikukuh tidak melepaskan jalinan tangan, sampai kashmir putihnya menempel di tulang Haise. hari ini Rize berkomitmen untuk mencuci piring supaya ia punya alasan Haise memberinya satu set meja di resto dimsum baru dibuka. meski Rize menghabiskan jarum jam untuk membaca sejumput dunia pun, Haise pasti akan mengabulkan. "Rize istriku?" kelakuannya bisa dewasa bisa manja. kadang Haise menemukan ia menikahi perempuan berotak cemerlang, kadang Haise pikir ia tengah bercengkrama bersama kucing mahal persia. sederhana untuk Haise, namun rumit bagi Rize.

"Yang bagaimana?" yang makan banyak tetap bahagia. yang suka lupa umur. yang kalem tapi banyak bicara. yang menikmati roman tanpa sakit kepala. yang bisa berdiri sendiri tanpa harus menyakiti.

"Cantik?" Rize belum punya keinginan untuk melepaskan tangkupan tangan pada mata Haise. Dalam gelap, Haise mampu menggambarkan lycoris mekar bukan pada tempatnya: pipi dan garis tirus Rize. abad kini banyak orang mengeluh salah satu penghuni rumah mereka terkena anoreksia. penyebabnya kalau bukan melihat bentuk model baju pelangsing, obrolan-obrolan kejam tak berperasaan. Haise mengulum senyum disini Rize nihil masalah ia punya selera makan seperti ledakan fantastis dan ajaibnya tetap seramping sebagaimana asalnya.

"Gitu aja?" samar kecewa dalam getarnya. Haise berbisik: _selesaikan dulu ceritamu_. Rize balas:_akhir ceritaku itu kamu_. _Keripikmu?_ Rize memberi interval sejenak. _E...ee.. aku beli cinnamon rolls boleh?_ senyum Haise tanda absolut untuk setiap permintaan Rize.

"Cerdas?"

"Ya ampun Haise-kun. _So lame_—" dan Rize tertawa. kegiatan domestik dalam universal yang ia inginkan inilah, mendekap punggung si kesayangan. Haise tahu batas fana dan realita setipis apa: Rize menutupi rona wajahnya dengan gestur feminin. masih sama, masih seperti saat Haise memimpikan ia berambut hitam dengan tema kencan ke toko buku, Rize bergaun victoria.

berapa kali ya, kalender di meja diganti?

"Aku mau buat pudding. Ada pesanan, Sasaki Rize-san?" merajuk seolah-olah tubuhnya ekuivalen dengan seratus gram kapas, Rize masih saja mengistirahatkan dagu pada bahu terkasih. bahagia punya sejuta makna, kata 'haise' adalah definisi sempurna. Haise mendaftar bahan-bahan di lemari pada memori, ia ingat bubuk moka tinggal setengah bungkus lagi.

"Buat yang banyak. Rasa coklat? Tidak-tidak. Rambutmu saja. Vanilla, ganti daftarmu, Haise-kun." sialan, Rize _ups sorry my bae_ dan Haise menarik garis horizontal antara matanya dengan mata Rize, mengancam penghapusan muffin dari menu mingguan (Haise dengan senyum bak malaikat). Rize sering menganalogikan rasa dengan warna, lidahnya sama pintar dengan mata tiap piksel, beda kepekatan rasa. comforter dan penghangat kurang berfungsi di terakhir menuju Januari, toh Haise punya yang lebih baik: merknya rize kamishiro sebelum dimutakhirkan menjadi rize sasaki.


End file.
